


Upon a Star

by shwamu



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: wizard spells are lit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shwamu/pseuds/shwamu
Summary: Wish:(Level 9 Conjuration)Wish is the mightiest spell a mortal creature can cast. By simply speaking aloud, you can alter the very foundations of reality in accord with your desires.The basic use of this spell is to duplicate any other spell of 8th level or lower. You don't need to meet any requirements in that spell, including costly components. Alternatively, you can create various effects of great power. You might be able to achieve something beyond the scope of those effects as well. State your wish as precisely as possible.The stress of casting this spell to produce any effect other than duplicating another spell weakens you and there is a 33% chance that you are unable to cast wish ever again if you suffer this stress.D&D 5th Edition Compendium- Roll20A quick blurb about one particular wizard and one particular spell.





	Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a particular dnd spell, read all about it [here](https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Wish#content).
> 
> I had to fudge the system a little. Canonically, Taako's a level 16 Wizard so he wouldn't get a 9th level spell slot until level 17. Can't learn the spell until you get the spell slot too but...  
> Well. The opportunity was too good to pass up.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Taako is a wizard with magic powers. He knows this like he knows the difference between salt and sugar, like he knows the workings of Mage Hand and what happens when you leave Merle alone in a room full of plants for too long.

...The latter, he could have lived without knowing.

The point is that Taako knows that he's a level 16 wizard and he knows that he knows this spell. It's right there in his spell book, right in the margin of the first page of the chapter for the 4th Habit of Highly Effective Elves. Taako wrote it down as soon as he realized that he needed two hands to count the number of people he cared about. Just in case. Cha'boy's just hasn't actually hit a level where he could use it until... well, until now.

And Taako can feel his magic. He knows that he has the single 9th level spell slot he needs. But for some _fucking_ reason, the spell won't cast. It's not even failing, it's just plain not casting. This isn't a spell refusing to cast because Taako doesn't know it well enough. Not because he's just a dumb wizard. This is a plain refusal because _fuck knows_ why, Taako sure don't! 

But he needs to. There's too many things going on. With Wish, he knows he can at least fix one of them. And he's powerful enough to do it too. 

Taako is sitting next to a mannequin Magnus with Barry Bluejeans in his pocket spa and Director Lucretia coming up and he needs to cast Wish.  
Right.  
Fucking.  
Now. 

____So why can't he?_ _ _ _


End file.
